<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Reigns by Shooting_Star_Ships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427470">Purple Reigns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Star_Ships/pseuds/Shooting_Star_Ships'>Shooting_Star_Ships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gleaming Gems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Star_Ships/pseuds/Shooting_Star_Ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Connie Maheswaran, Amethyst &amp; Steven Universe, Amethyst/Connie Maheswaran, Amethyst/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gleaming Gems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/447976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wayward Disciple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'1:</em><em>30. 30 minutes until I have to wake him.'</em> I look over at his sleeping form.</p><p>"[whispers] Whenever I'm with you, I feel like nothing else exist, but us. Ever since you come into my life, I've grown into a better person, thanks to you. When we first fused into Smoky Quartz, I knew that the key to my true strength, to my true self, was you. Without you, Steven, I would never be what I am now. You're my drive. Your personality is the bright light that shows me that there is hope. Oh, if you knew what you, believe are just simple acts of kindness, do to me. Even a small word of Praise or encouragement can send my heart racing. A hug from you, and I have to tell myself it's plutonic to calm down. *nervous chuckles* I nearly fainted when you asked me to sleep with you. However, you were being big-brotherly. *chuckle* I remember that little, cute, ball of energy that you used to be. The kid who always needed someone looking over his shoulder. But look at you now. You're the new leader of the Crystal Gems. You've become a thousand times stronger then what Garnet I can produce. I'm jealous, really I am. You gained so much power. More than I can imagine. You're like a god." I look up over at his sleeping face.</p><p>"heh. I guess even gods need to sleep. At least, mine does."</p><p>I feel a hand run down my back. I look over my shoulder, to see it was him. I focus on him again, and notice his hand, laying on the pillow I am "sleeping" on. I begin to reach for it.<em>'Do I dare? Don't over think this, Amethyst.It is just you holding his hand. Get your balls up, just do it.'</em></p><p>I, gently, take his left hand place a kiss on top of it.</p><p>"[whispers] I'll pledge my allegence to you. I'll do anything you say, if it means you'll still be with you. You're so pure hearted. You'll give anyone the chance to be saved, no matter what they have done. You're the most virtuous soul I have met.You are always protecting me, even if I don't realise it. All I have to do is ask you'll give me strength, or anything else I want. You're the embodiment, if not, Christ himself. *heavy sigh*"</p><p>He suddenly pulls me closer to his chest. I take in his scent; a mixture of Axe Gold sweat. I wrap my arms, tightly, around him, as I try to compose myself.</p><p>"*sniffles* But that's why I can't tell you how I feel. A disciple should love her god, not be in love with him."</p><p>He nuzzles his cheek against mine, He then whispers in my ear; " I love you my [non-understandable mumbling]."</p><p>I feel my face heat up, as my anxiety goes hay-wire.</p><p>
  <em>'AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Holy mother of diamond, did he just say what I think he said?! Who is he even dreaming about? Cant e Garnet or Pearl. Peridot? Maybe. Lapis? Well, she does obsess over him. Connie. *defeated sigh* That's the most likely scenario. I mean, they're fusion is based off they're love for each other Ours is based off our drive to become stronger. Heh, I'm a fool for even thinking I'm on his radar. I'm not as smart as Peridot, or as strong as Lapis, or as loyal to the team as Connie. I'm just...Amethyst.'</em>
</p><p>"Oh, God, why do you torture me like this?!"</p><p>I look over at the clock. <em>'1:57. Only more minutes with Steven. I can't fall asleep now. I have to him to wake up at 2'oclock. Hmmnm, maybe I could fall asleep. I would be able to be near him for a while longer.'</em></p><p>"Forgive me, Lord. I'm being selfish."</p><p>I drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Universal Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"><p>
      <strong>
        <em>Six Months Later...</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>(Prologue)</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>The lose of one of the people that Steven consider family was hard for him to cope, but, with time, he has been able to become less less upset over that tragic day. Even though it still hurts him deeply, he knows that it had to be done. It took nearly two months for the Crystal Gems to get back in order. The newly formed relationship with Amethyst did help him feel better quicker. They were happy with one another. They, basically, were inseparable. Where one went, the other was never far. They loved each other always tried to make time in their day for themselves. Steven mostly let Amethyst pick the activities for the day, which (mostly) was going to FunLand and see who could get a better high score in Skee Ball (which she mostly cheated in).Steven didn't care what they did, just as long they did it together. They had just begun to sleep in the same bed, but it the innocence of that they preserved (at least, that what they said). It wasn't so they could have sex, it was so that they could be close to each other as much as possible. Amethyst couldn't stand to be away from him when they started dating, and she never wanted anything to take her happiness away. Whenever they were in public, Amethyst made sure to flaunt him around. If she noticed girls checking him out, she made it a point to pull him into an open mouth kiss, signaling; "Hey, he's mine, so back off." Amethyst wasn't being possessive over Steven, it's that she didn't like people messing with her stuff, because, for Amy, Steven was her greatest treasure.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>Steven was a caring lover. He would always go out of his way to just to make her happy. He worked hard to show how much he loved her. He constantly adore her with gifts, always took to her place she has been before. To him, the was nothing too expensive, no place too far, for his Amethyst. She was Steven's crown jewel (no pun intended), so, in his eyes, she was priceless, and deserves only the best the Universe had to offer (once again, no pun intended). But Amethyst would've been happy with him just being with her everyday.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>Now let's return to our heroes as they go about their daily lives.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>Scene; Temple (Rose's Room)</strong>
    </p>
<p>Steven awoken from his sweet slumber. As he open his eyes, he began to smile at the the still sleeping form that was Amethyst. Laying next to her always brought Steven blissful sleep. Her soft arms were wrapped around him tight, yet gentle, grip. However, Steven didn't even mind this. Her low breathing brought a calm to his heart. Along as she was at ease, so was his heart. He continued to stare, lovingly, at her sleeping face.</p>
<p>"{softly} You're so adorable." He said before leaning over planting a kiss on her forehead. She giggled soft in her sleep, pulling herself even closer. Steven got a cheeky smile before he began kissing her all over her face. She giggles began to turn into full-on laughter as he moved down her neck.</p>
<p>"[guffaws] Okay! Okay! I'm up. I'm up!". She said, as tried desperately, in her laughing fit, to get out of her lover's grasp.She managed to pin him on his back, sitting down on his bare stomach. He gave her a devilish grin she returned one of her own.</p>
<p>"Now it's my turn." She said as she began to kiss him.</p>
<p>Steven smirked proudly, as if he was unfazed by Amethyst playful assault.</p>
<p>"Do your worst. You can't tickle the non-ticklish."</p>
<p>"Oh, really now?" She then poked him in the side. "Boop."</p>
<p>"*chuckles* Okay, I'm not completely non-ticklish. I give."</p>
<p>"Sure. But I'm not done with you yet. Boop. Boop. Boop."</p>
<p>"[uncontrollable laughter] Stop Amethyst! Please, I-I can't take anymore!"</p>
<p>"{playful} Not until you say you're sorry."</p>
<p>"Okay. Hahaha I'm sorry! O-okay, I'm sorry! Oh, Hohoho l, gonna pee!"</p>
<p>Amethyst finally stopped her attack before he peed his shorts. She laid down on top of him.</p>
<p>"So, how did you enjoy your wake up call?"</p>
<p>"Like I do every morning."</p>
<p>"Amazing?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much."</p>
<p>They shared a passionate kiss. Their hands began to explore each other. Amethyst ran through his long hair, then across his chest abdomen Steven roamed over her curves the smalls of her back. After a few moments, they broke apart, but they remained in the same position.</p>
<p>"So what's on today's agenda?"</p>
<p>"Well, don't I have a surprise for you."</p>
<p>"Oh, do tell."</p>
<p>"You know I can't do that."</p>
<p>She put on a playful pout. "Awww, you're just no fun."</p>
<p>Steven thought that it was genuine expression of disappointment. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I did, now would it?"</p>
<p>"I guess so."</p>
<p>"If you want , we can go now to see it."</p>
<p>"{excited} Really?!"</p>
<p>"[chuckles] Really."</p>
<p>"Then what are we waiting for?!" She stood up, then proceed to drag Steven out of temple.</p>
<p>Hold on, I'm not fully dressed yet."</p>
<p>
      <em>20 minutes later…</em>
    </p>
<p>Amethyst waited on the Warp Pad, impatiently. Steven was putting an assortment of items into a blue bookbag.</p>
<p>'What does he even need with a towel?' She thought as she continued to watch him.</p>
<p>"Come on, Steven. Just because I'm ageless doesn't mean I can't die of boredom."</p>
<p>Steven scoffed her claim. "That's exactly what that means. I'm done anyway, so let's go."</p>
<p>"Finally. Let's Warp Out!"</p>
<p>With a dazzling beam of light, they appeared in Rose's garden. Amethyst around suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Alright, where is it?"</p>
<p>Steven gave a huge grin. "If you really want to know, you're just going to have to follow me through here."</p>
<p>"{groans} Are you ever gonna stop teasing me?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Now let's go. We're burning daylight."</p>
<p>"It's close to sundown already."</p>
<p>"All the more reason to start moving."</p>
<p>
      <em>30 minutes later…</em>
    </p>
<p>"[groans] How much longer to we have to keep walking? My feet are killing me." Amethyst was beginning to wonder what she had got herself into.</p>
<p>"What, I thought the magnificent Amethyst would be able to run great distances without getting tired."</p>
<p>"I didn't say I was tired. I said my foot are getting sore." She said while looking away to hide the small blush on her from the small compliment. "and wouldn't say I'm magnificent. More lustrous."</p>
<p>She was then surprised by Steven pick her up, placing her on his shoulders with ease.</p>
<p>"What was that for?"</p>
<p>"What? You said that your feet were getting sore. If you still want to walk, then I will be more than happy to let you down."</p>
<p>"*grrrr* Whatever."</p>
<p>"Love you too. And don't worry it's just pass those bushes."</p>
<p>"Finally. I can't wait to see what you got me."</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't get you a thing."</p>
<p>"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you had me walk out here for nothing?!"</p>
<p>"Hold up. Just let me rephrase that. I get you anything. I made you something."</p>
<p>"It better be worthwhile or you're gonna regret it."</p>
<p>"Trust when I say you're gonna want to bathe in it."</p>
<p>As they approached said vegetation, Steven let Amethyst off his neck.</p>
<p>"Alright, you ready?"</p>
<p>"Just show me already."</p>
<p>When Steven moved the brush away, needless to say that, Amethyst was star-struck. In front of the duo was got hot spring, surrounded by vividly-colored</p>
<p>crystals, glowing bright into near-night sky. The light showed equally beautiful flowers waved in the small breeze.</p>
<p>"Happy Six Month Anniversary!!"</p>
<p>"Oh thank you, Steven! Thank you! Thank You!! THANK YOU!!!" She said as she swung him side-to-side in a tight bear hug. That's when she realized something that caused her to drop him.</p>
<p>"I completely forgot about that. I don't have anything to give you."</p>
<p>"That's all right. Being here with you is good enough."</p>
<p>"You're too good to me."</p>
<p>"And you're too perfect for me." They shared a sweet kiss before engaging in more conversation. "Now you wait here, I'll go change into my swim trunks, then me you can take a nice soak."</p>
<p>As he walked away, he was stop by a hand. "Wait Steven, there been something wanting to try." Amethyst was looking at the ground as she began to twiddle her fingers.</p>
<p>"Sure. Anything you want."</p>
<p>"Well, you don't have, but, it's just that's hear of people doing it, and really wanted to try it, and…" She was silenced by Steven place a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>"Amethyst, you know you can ask me anything, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then don't be so nervous."</p>
<p>She looked up at him revealing her flushed face."</p>
<p>"Okay. I was wondering would you try *gulp* skinny dipping with me?"</p>
<p>An even bigger blush ran across his face. "Oh. Well, I'm mean, wow."</p>
<p>"I know what I'm asking is a tall order, but it's something that's been on my mind for a while, and I really want to try it. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so."</p>
<p>"..." Steven gave an unsure look.</p>
<p>"You know what, just forgot that I asked. It was a stupid idea. Let's just leave. I'm sure I, pretty much, killed the mood."</p>
<p>"If you want to do so I don't have a problem with it. I'm willing to try something new."</p>
<p>"I really appreciate it. Thanks, Steven."</p>
<p>"Anything for my Amethyst. So I just I'll just get undressed huh?"</p>
<p>"Yea. Me too."</p>
<p>They face away from each other as Steven began remove his clothes Amethyst slowly phased off her's. They, occasionally, looked back each others to make sure the other wasn't looking. Every time they did, however, they would catch a glimpse of their body, which would cause them to look away from each other as quick as possible.</p>
<p>As Steven laid his clothes in a, nearly folded, pile, he heard a small splash. He turned to see Amethyst face away with a blush across her cheeks. He placed his bag on the edge before slowly submerging.</p>
<p>After another moment of an awkward silence, Steven finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Well, here we are."</p>
<p>"Yea. Were doing."</p>
<p>"Pretty wild, huh?"</p>
<p>"*giggles* I guess so, yea."</p>
<p>"Well, how do you like the spring?"</p>
<p>"It's pretty good actually. I feel all soreness leaving my feet."</p>
<p>"Well that's probably the tears from Rose's Fountain."</p>
<p>"Really? No wonder it's so relaxing."</p>
<p>"Yea, I infused it with the spring water from the mountain. then I had Garner to help me built a heat source by creating a magma pocket a few hundred below it."</p>
<p>"How long did it take for you do all this?"</p>
<p>"About a month. It was hard, tiring, and dangerous, but there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."</p>
<p>"Awww. Thanks Steman."</p>
<p>"No problem, so what now?"</p>
<p>She moved closer to him, wearing a devilish grin.</p>
<p>"I got an idea."</p>
<p>There was something about her voice that made Steven uneasy.</p>
<p>"[nervously] What would that be?"</p>
<p>"Splash Fight!"</p>
<p>A small wall of water engulf Steven's face. When it reseeded, his hair covered his eyes as a stream of water squirted out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"You do realize that this means war. Steven began to shoot torrents of water.</p>
<p>"Stop! Please, no more!"</p>
<p>"Feel my wrath!" He shouted as he continued his assault.</p>
<p>"[giggles] I can't take anymore! S-Steven, I can't breathe."</p>
<p>"You're a gem. You don't need to breathe. A Quartz at that."</p>
<p>Amethyst made a swift move through the steaming waist-deep water, grabbing his wrists, pressing herself against him, pushing him on the wall of the pool.</p>
<p>"I may be a Quartz, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get away with that."</p>
<p>"[playfully] Oh yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Next thing Steven saw was a tidal wave. When it reseeded, Steven stood unmoved torrential hit, with a big grin on his face. "Now,I'm really going to get you."</p>
<p>"Now Steven I'm serious. I don't want to play anymore." Steven suddenly sunk in the waist deep water. "Steven. Come on Steven, you gotta surface eventually." After two minutes she began to worry. "Steven, you can come up now. This isn't funny anymore. It wasn't funny to begin with. Come o-."</p>
<p>"ARRRRGH!!!" Steven roared as he rose out of the water, grabbed Amethyst from behind. Which, of course, caused Amethyst to shriek. "Shark Attack." Amethyst began to fail thrash about in Steven's tight grip. "Whoa! Easy, Amethyst. It's just me Steven."</p>
<p>Amethyst suddenly stopped everything, and turned toward Steven, with a timid expression. "Steven?"</p>
<p>[chuckles] Yeah. You should have seen the look on your face. It's was priceless."</p>
<p>Steven didn't see Amethyst expression change to pure rage.</p>
<p>SMACK*</p>
<p>But he certainly felt that.</p>
<p>Steven sat on a ledge inside the spring, while rubbing the red handprint on on the left side his cheek. Amethyst was also to his left, with her arms crossed, nose turned up, facing away from him.</p>
<p>"You know, that was uncalled for."</p>
<p>"Hmph! I told you that I wasn't playing anymore."</p>
<p>"You can't expect me not to do that. You, literally, blasted me with water. I was just getting some revenge."</p>
<p>"Even so, you could've given me a heart attack."</p>
<p>"Actually no, I couldn't have. Your a gem. And if I'm not mistaken, gems don't have heart."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean we don't have feelings." She rest her head on his shoulder. "You really scared me."</p>
<p>"Well for what's it's worth…" He spoke as he kissed her forehead. 'Steven…'</p>
<p>"Steven…'</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry, Amethyst. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought a little scare would be fun. Do you forgive me?"</p>
<p>Play video</p>
<p>Amethyst looked up at him. She began to look at him with a look of wonder. She reached over, and softly brushes against the area she struck.</p>
<p>"Amethyst."</p>
<p>"You're too good for me."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"No matter day of the week, time of the year, how bad things get, you're always protecting everyone, including me. You at you, a master swordfighter, with healing abilities, an impenetrable shield, the ability to fuse with pretty much anyone. Add a robe, and you're pretty much a god. But me, I'm an overcooked, mess up, poor excuse for a Quartz. Shoot without you, I wouldn't been to beat Jasper. Without you I wouldn't have came has far I have now. Without you, I-"</p>
<p>Amethyst could no longer speak she let it all out, and into Steven, who happily wrapped her into a loving embrace. After a minute to process her words, he finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I think you're pretty great." At those words Amethyst crying slowly came to a rest. "Over the years began to realise that I wouldn't be here without you. You saved my life countless times. Growing up, you were the one I felt closer to than everyone else. Me you were inseparable. You had my back so many times, I could never pay you back. What I do is somewhat for everyone, but really, I do it for you. I want nothing more in this world than to for you to be safe, happy, and most of all, to love yourself as much as I do."</p>
<p>Amethyst looked up at Steven, her face soften as she slowly closed the distance between them. "[softly]I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS, PLEASE SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>They began to share a passionate kiss. They then repeated. Every Time they departed, they weren't satisfied, and rush back into each other arms. Their roamed each bodies instinctively. When Steven moved away from her lips, for a moment, she longed for him to return, but then the feeling was replaced a chill as Steven place kisses on the sides on her neck. She let out audible gasps as he moved downward. He then places on her gem, as her grips on him became tighter. He he came back up to her ear and whispered sweet nothings. They're eyes became filled with must. No, lust was too dark, too dirty to be used to describe, for this was full of nothing but love. They're eyes became filled with a burning fire that only their lover could quench.</p>
<p>"Steven, I-"</p>
<p>"Shhh, no talking. Let our love speak for itself."</p>
<p>Amethyst nodded, as slowly pushed herself against him. He continued to kiss her, as adjusted himself towards her. He inadvertently moved to the other side of the pool. Slowly, he pushed himself into her. Amethyst began to moan into the kiss, as she held on tighter to her world; Steven. He pulled back, but only so he could push himself deeper. He wanted to give her his whole body, no. That wasn't it. He wanted to give her his soul. He wanted to be become one with his life line; Amethyst. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying desperately hard not to let him hear her moan. It was weird. At the same time, she wanted him to hear how great she felt with him. She wanted the world to know how much she loved this moment with her Steven. He, on that note, wanted to make her feel like heaven was her's to do with. He didn't care about how he felt, only that she was happy with him. He began to thrust faster. The amount of pleasure coursing through her body caused her brain to go numb. She could no longer think anymore, only thing the registered was that the fact that her savior was pleasing her. She could no longer hide her moans, as the ecstasy was too much for her. Her moans were words of encouragement for Steven as he moved even faster. They closer closer to the peak of pleasure, nothing would them from reaching together. They yelled their love for one another, as they danced with their climax.</p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>End of Mature content.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>They rested in each other's arms. They didn't want to leave each warm. So they stayed like this until they could no longer in the springs. As they stold on the Warp Pad, they shared a sweet kiss before zooming back home.</p>
<p>
      <em>Their home.</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>Thank you guess so much for baring with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. i promise to try working on other stories as well as this one. For those on Fanfiction, the site (at least the app) hate anforsans(symbols for the word "and"). so if some parts are choppy, its the sites fault.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>
        <em>-nnw</em>
      </strong>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"><p>
      <strong>
        <em>Scene: Temple; POV: Steven</em>
      </strong>
    </p><p>Once again, I awoken to the light of my life, Amethyst sleeping soundly. I once again began my morning ritual of kissing my sleeping beauty, so she can return to me.</p><p>Groans*</p><p>"Wake up sleepy head. I'm making breakfast, I need to know what you want."</p><p>"[groggy] Dumb question, I want to you can give me."</p><p>" *chuckles* I'm not gonna to cook the entire kitchen."</p><p>"Of course not, just cook all the food we have."</p><p>How about this; in an effort to save time money, I'll just get you something from the diner. How would like that darling?"</p><p>"Fine, just don't call me darling again."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Sweetie."</p><p>She pounced, knocking me to the floor. She straddled my waist as she stared into my eyes when annoyance. I looked back with arrogance. Her look began to change, as she began to chuckle. I followed suit, before we knew it, we were in a full blown laughing fit.</p><p>"You really like to rile me up, don't you?"</p><p>"Sorry, but you look so cute whenever call you dumb pet names."</p><p>"I'll show you cute!"</p><p>"Calm down. I'm just teasing."</p><p>"Maybe I don't like be teased."</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop being a tease."</p><p>"Really, that isn't like you at all."</p><p>"What can say, It not I'm under usual conditions."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Never mind it. Anyway, I better get going."</p><p>"Well, can I have one thing before go?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can I get a kiss?"</p><p>"Why do I feel like we won't stop at one?" I said as I leaned forward.</p><p>Amethyst moved closer with hold a sensual smile. "Because we never do."</p><p>When I arrived at the Big Café.(<em>NNW: Hold up for sec Steven, is it alright if I say something real quick?</em>)</p><p>Hmmmm, oookaaaaay, disembodied voice.</p><p>(<em>For you guys who haven't guessed it, haven't read my first story, or just don't really care figure it out, the Big Café is the Big Donut a few years later. Instead of selling just sweets, they sell the same exact stuff as Waffle House or IHOPS, but not Denny's( that's an evil place).)</em></p><p>What's an IHOPS?</p><p>
      <em>(It's a place of magic and wonder. Now quiet you. Where was I? Oh yeah so it's pretty much an Easter egg that also works here. That's all Steven. Take it away.)</em>
    </p><p>With pleasure.</p><p>When I arrived at the Diner, the first thing saw the familiar boredom that was stretched across Sadie's face. But when she saw me, her face lit up.</p><p>"Hey Steven. How's my favorite regular?"</p><p>"Good. Just picking up food up for Amethyst."</p><p>"So you want the usual?"</p><p>"Yep. Every edible thing in there."</p><p>"Okay your total is a generous $67.54. Will that be cash or credit?"</p><p>"Cash. Here's a $100. Keep the change."</p><p>"I know you're rich, but if you keep doing this, then you're going to go broke."</p><p>"So what you saying is that you don't want the $30 tip?"</p><p>"Then again, what is money anyway? I mean you can't take it with you when you die so why hoard it. Better to give than to receive. Am I right?"</p><p>" *chuckles* Glad you see it my way."</p><p>"Okay Steven. We'll have you order ready</p><p>in a few hours is that okay."</p><p>"Yeah. Amethyst is sleeping right now so I have time."</p><p>"So, what do you plan to do for the next 3 hours?"</p><p>"Probably hang out around town."</p><p>"Well, have fun on your outing."</p><p>"I will. See y'all in a bit."</p><p>When I stepped outside, I saw her. Connie. It's been nearly a year since I seen her. After she came for sword training, I told her the truth. Well, I just told her that Pearl wasn't around anymore. She'd asked why. I couldn't bring myself to tell that I shattered her, instead I brought Connie to the boiling room, and showed her the reminisce of her gem in one of my bubbles. She broke down, sobbing loudly. I was breaking up on the inside. And the only words of comfort I could offer were;</p><p>"I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could go and change things but I can't. I'm so sorry."</p><p>She asked if she could keep the bubble. I willing agreed. Ever since then, she hasn't been by the temple. I haven't seen her since, until now.</p><p>"Oh, yeah Connie." Needless to say, it was awkward. "How have you been."</p><p>"Oh, hello Steven. I'm doing fine. Just grabbing some coffee before I try to finish moving into my new house."</p><p>"Wait you moved?! To where?"</p><p>"Just to this neighborhood between here and Empire City. Actually, I'm glad I ran into you."</p><p>That brought a little bit of joy to my heart.</p><p>"Really, why?"</p><p>"I could use some help moving some things around in my home. If you weren't busy, I would like to come over offer some assistance."</p><p>"Sure, I would love to. Great, let me go get this decaf and we can get started."</p><p>"Alright. I'll wait out here."</p><p>This made me happy. This could be my way to pay her back for what I did to her, even if it's not that big of a task, or the fact she doesn't realise it, it'll bring me some relief.</p><p>After finishing up with bedroom, I rested on her queen-sized bed.</p><p>"Good job, Steven. That's all I need done. Let me get you some lemonade."</p><p>I just gave a thumbs up. At that moment, water sounds divine. After a few minutes, she returned.</p><p>I quickly took the cup from her, gulping down the contents. When I finished I let out a desperate breath for air.</p><p>"Wow, maybe I should have made you take that break."</p><p>"[breathing deeply] Oh please, this is nothing compared to training with Garnet."</p><p>She became silent for a moment. After 30 seconds, I feared that I opened a very deep wound. My fears were answered when she, finally, spoke.</p><p>"I miss training with Pearl."</p><p>She laid her head on shoulder as she poured her out to me. Little did she know, she was letting it go to a coldblooded murderer.</p><p>"When first started training with you and her, I was nervous. I was scared that she wouldn't accept me. Say that I was unworthy of learning the arts. But when she accepted me, I thought I was dreaming. After that day, all I could do was think of ways to please she. To show her that I willing to do anything she asked. Anything show her that I was worthy. Now-"</p><p>At that moment, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She rushed into my chest. I wasn't sure if it was her trying to find comfort, or trying to hide her pain.</p><p>"- I'll get hear her say those words. Why, Steven? Why did she have to go?"</p><p>Needless to say, I broke as well. I had to confess.</p><p>"It's my fault! Okay? It's my fault. I'm the one who cause Pearl to shatter. If it wasn't for me, she would still be alive and happy. If I died instead, she would still be here."</p><p>"Don't say that. She loved you. She loved the both us. I know that probably died protecting what she loved. If she were to lose that then she wouldn't be able to live anymore. She'd miss you. The Gems would miss you."</p><p>She paused for a second, as she up into my eye with pleading tears. She moved closer. I froze up.</p><p>'Move away! Come on, Steven, move before she finishe-'</p><p>"I'd miss you. I missed you so much."</p><p>She planted her lips against mine. I was in shock. I can't move. My brain couldn't process anything except that she was kissing me.</p><p>After few seconds, I finally got my hands to move. I tried to grab her, so I could move her away. But when I touched her skin, I realised something as well. I missed her too. Oh God, how I much I missed my Connie. I missed her voice. I her eyes, I missed Connie.</p><p>You right to look at me like that. I want you to judge me. Look at me! I'm Steven Universe. Son of Rose Quartz. I took on a gem elite. I faced capital punishment, and fought against the diamond authority. I'm the savior of the world. But I was not strong enough to stop this. I'm was weak, yes. But, at that moment, when I pulled her closer and we pulled at each other's clothes, I liked the fact I was weak.</p><p>I'm not righteous. I'm not a God. I'm human. And just betrayed my purple goddess. When she wasn't looking, I had broke free from her Purple Reigns.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confession Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>POV:Steven</strong> </span>
</p><p>Shame. All I feel right now is shame. What have done? Why did do that? What am I going to tell...How am I going to tell Amethyst? Am I even worthy of going back to her?</p><p>I was asking myself these questions as I stared at the dark colored wall. Dark like my heart. I lose all my purity. I'm beneath the idea of forgiveness. I'm a sinner. A lowly sinner. I couldn't ask for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. Why did I give in? Why couldn't I say no?</p><p>I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. Her hands laced around each other. Connie peppered my back with kisses. She hummed soft into my ear, and I could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>"Morning Steven." She cooed. She kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep?"</p><p>'Good question. How did I sleep soundly after I betrayed her?'</p><p>"Fine." I answered lowly.</p><p>She pressed her soft mounts against the smalls of my back. I shivered from guilty embarrassment.</p><p>"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."</p><p>"I'm just sleepy." That technically wasn't a lie. I was indeed sleepy.</p><p>"Oh okay. Do you want to lay down again, and rest some more."</p><p>"No. I'll be fine. I just want to go home."</p><p>"Okay. Well let's get cleaned up and I'll drive you back. Okay?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll go first."</p><p>"Hurry back. I'll wash our clothes, okay?"</p><p>"Sure thing Connie."</p><p>I got out of the bed and heard to the master bath. When I closed to door, I felt closer and closer to breaking down. I turned on the shower I did ever bother checking if it warm enough. That's a luxury I didn't deserve. I stood there with a blank stare. No matter well I scrubbed myself, I couldn't wash away the sins. I began to whimper, as i imagined the things my Quartz would say to me. All the rage and fury she would unleash on me. She would probably kill me…</p><p>...and I would deserve every ounce of it.</p><p>She trusted me and I abused it and threw it in the trash. I leaned against the wall as I sobbed. The water fell but did little to hide my shame. I cried for forgiveness know that it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Then she was there. She came into the shower and held me from behind. I paused as turned to face her. She was nude. I looked at her with a guilty conscience. She then stroked my cheek. Softly trying to whisper comfort into my head. Telling me that it was alright. I'm here for you. That's it wasn't so bad. That's whatever happened wasn't my fault. I pulled her tightly into my being. I wanted somebody to hold me and hold on to, and she was there.</p><p>I needed somebody, and she was there. I cry loudly as I buried my head in her hair. My body and mind knew it was Connie. But my heart wished it was Amethyst that said those words.</p><p>After the shower, came the the ride home. It was a silent ride. We held hands as she drove back to beach city. I asked could she stop at the diner so I could pick up the food. Maybe she wouldn't kill right away. When she arrived at the beachfront she stopped.</p><p>"Thank for the ride. I appreciate it."</p><p>"That's fine Steven. It was…" A blush began to form across her face. "...nice seeing you again."</p><p>"Connie?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You know we can't continue this, right?"</p><p>"I figured as much." She said crestfallen.</p><p>"It's just that I'm with Amethyst. And I already feel bad that cheated on her. It don't want to have to explain to her that I did multiple times."</p><p>"Yeah, your right."</p><p>I hugged her. "But that doesn't mean I mean I don't want to see you again. I meant it when I said I missed you. Still friends?"</p><p>"Before we become "still friends", can we kiss, one last time?"</p><p>I signed but I willing agreed. In the car, was the last time I'd kiss her passionately. At least that was what I swore to myself.</p><p>When I reached my door, I couldn't open it</p><p>'What's wrong Steven?' A terribly familiar voice asked.</p><p>"Leave me alone. You're not real."</p><p>'Of course I'm real. I'm as real as you feel that I am.' She giggled.</p><p>"You're is it a figment of my imagination. You're not here, so leave!" I yelled angrily.</p><p>She put on a smug grin. 'What are you going to do if I don't? You're going to kill me? Well you can't. You already did.' Pearl said with a defiant voice.</p><p>"I said leave me ALOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!" I shouted as I drew out my sword and sliced through her.</p><p>She seemed unaffected by the fact that her body. Was cut in two. Her body slowly mended together as she spoke.</p><p>'Is that your answer for everything now? If you don't like something, you destroy it?'</p><p>"No. It's just...just that I-"</p><p>'What of Connie? She missed you and all she wanted was time to adjust. Time get to know you better. But you pushed her away. You destroyed the relationship before it began. But it didn't matter. You serve already severed the relationship you had with Amethyst. Once you tell her that you cheated she never want anything to do with you again. Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha.'</p><p>I gripped my ears tightly, trying desperately to block her laugh. But her words had weight to them. But refuse to let that be that case.</p><p>"You're wrong. You'll see that she'll forgive me."</p><p>I ran into the house, calling her name.</p><p>But after 10 minutes. I got no reply.</p><p>I walked into the kitchen looking inside the fridge to see that all the contexts have completely vanished.</p><p>"Amethyst was bringing food."</p><p>Then, in the emptiness, there was a note.</p><p>"Went on a mission with Garnet. Had to eat something. Sorry.</p><p>-Amethyst ;P.</p><p>PS: i got something to tell you something when I get back. It's important."</p><p>I had only a few hours until I would see Amethyst. All the nerves I had were gone. Fear ran down my spine as I imagined what she had to tell me.</p><p>"Did...did she already know?!"</p><p>'What happened to all the provodo Steven?' Pearl mocked. 'I thought you were sure that she wasn't going to hate for what you did.'</p><p>"I'm...I'm not sure anymore."</p><p>'So what will you do now?'</p><p>I look at her with pleading eyes. I pulled myself into her, none existing embrace. But it still was an embrace. I cried in her uncaring arms.</p><p>"I don't know. Tell me. You were always so good with decision making. So tell me what to do!"</p><p>She gave a smug grin before answering.</p><p>'Easy. Don't tell her. What she doesn't know would not hurt her. You don't want to hurt her Steven, do you?'</p><p>"[sniffling] No."</p><p>'Good boy. You were always my good little boy.'</p><p>"I was?"</p><p>'Yes, my little Steven. You were such a good boy. But you still a little mistake. But do worry. I can fix that.'</p><p>She then pushed me from the kitchen onto my bed. She raised her sword over my chest.</p><p>'You'll let me help you. Right Steven?'</p><p>I didn't feel like fighting her anymore.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>'That's a good lad.'</p><p>When she plunged the blade into me,I blacked out.</p><p>
  <strong>Time elapse.</strong>
</p><p>When I awoke, I was in Amethyst's arms. I turned to face her but I couldn't. The sounds of her snoring were a sign that she was at peace. I pushed my back against her so she could tighten her hold. All I ever wanted was love. All she ever wanted was to be love.</p><p>Why should I ruin this peace?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Connie's Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV: Connie, Scene:Bedroom</strong>
</p><p>I cried myself to sleep that night. Scratch that, I cried myself to sleep ever since she left. I wanted to forget her. I wanted to get over her death. But I couldn't. There was somethings that I couldn't just get over.</p><p>So now, the confident, headstrong, swordswoman, that is Connie Maheswaran, was now reduced to a crying mess. All because she lose her rock. My Gem. My Pearl. Pearl represented everything for me. She was my freedom from my sheltered childhood. She opened my eyes new things that could have only exist in fairy tales. She drove me to become better than I was. What people thought I could be. Without her I would never gotten to where I was today.</p><p>So now, I laid on my bed, clutching the bubble that contains my sensei.</p><p>"God, I give anything for my Pearl." I whispered as I tighten my grip. My hold was too tight, because the protective case popped. My world fell apart as I watch the little bits of crystal fall over my bed. I hurried trying gather it all in my hands. I begin to feel this weird sensation. The feeling having those gem shatters in my hands is the best feeling in the world. I pulled them closer to my chest. A blue glows begins to engulfed my body. But I didn't care, because, to me, it was her returning my love.</p><p>I looked around to see that I'm standing on water, provided by four large waterfalls that had no source. I began to panic for 5 minutes before I realised-</p><p>"Is this what Her gemstone looks like on the inside?"</p><p>The water began rippling underneath my feet. A figure, in a black dress, slowly began to rise from the water. I was scared for my life until I noticed the reddish-blonde hair.</p><p>"Pearl?! Is that you?"</p><p>She gave me a warm smile. "Connie. It's a pleasure to see you again."</p><p>I rushed into her arms, crying my eyes out.</p><p>"Pearl! It's you. Its really you! You don't know how happy I am to see you."</p><p>She pulled me closer. "*giggle* Neither do you, my dear. I missed you so much. Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here for you."</p><p>"Why did you leave me?! You didn't have to be a hero! You could have just run, but you died. Didn't you think about how much pain I be in if I lose you?!"</p><p>She just looked at with a confused face.</p><p>
  <em>'Did I say something wrong.'</em>
</p><p>"Steven didn't tell what actually happened, did he?"</p><p>Something about those words struck me. Steven was never completely clear on what took place.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I thought that might the case. I knew he wouldn't tell the truth."</p><p>"Pearl, I'm confused. What exactly happened that day?"</p><p>"My sweet, sweet, Connie." She said as she caressed my cheek. She then held me in her hands. I looked into her eyes. There was something about them that was… alluring. Something that called me closer. "You're so innocent. So pure. But, if I were to tell you, there would doubt in your heart."</p><p>"Pearl, I would never doubt-"</p><p>"It's alright, my student. It's only naturally. After all, you're only human. But don't worry." She leaned closer.</p><p>"Pearl…"</p><p>"I'll show you better than I can tell you." With that, she kissed my lips. My eyes widen in shock.</p><p>
  <em>'Pearl's kissing me. She's actually kissing me.'</em>
</p><p>I let tears flow as closed my eyes, and returned it. It wasn't the first time I have didn't refuse her.</p><p>Then, all of sudden, images began to flash before my eyes. I watch as Steven slashed me, slammed me, and then, stabbed me through the head. He looked different. But I knew it was him.</p><p>When the kiss ended. I was breathless.</p><p>"[huffing] What...was...all of...that?"</p><p>"What you saw was my death through my eyes."</p><p>I froze in her arms.</p><p>"Then, Steven…"</p><p>"...along with Amethyst, shattered me. They… didn't agree when my plans to bring back Rose. They didn't want me to be happy. *Whimpering* Don't I deserve to be happy, Connie?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am. You deserve it more than anyone else. All I ever wanted to do was make you happy. You are worth more than this. Your more precious to me than anyone else."</p><p>She looked as if she was about to cry. She shed a lone tear before she smiled at me.</p><p>"Do you turly mean that?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. When I first started training with you, I swore my loyalty to Steven. But after years of training, I wanted nothing more than please you. Now that I have seen Steven for what he really is, it only solidified my belief in you. I know I can't please you like Rose did, but if you gave me the chance, I'll prove to you that I'm good enough. "</p><p>She held me in her arms, tightly, as she rocked us back and forth.</p><p>"Oh Connie, my dear disciple, you can never please like Rose. But that's because you are not her, and I loved her differently. I felt the same way you do for me, but I felt for her. I still feel that for her. But for you, I love you like she loved me. I cherish as she cherished me. You pleased me beyond the realm that she could reach." She went in for another kiss. I moved to meet her have way. "I couldn't ask for a better lover."</p><p>We shared a deep kiss. Then another. And another. I felt her hands explore my body. I didn't move mine from her shoulders. I wanted to please her.</p><p>
  <em>'Let my being please you, my goddess."</em>
</p><p>A few minutes later...</p><p>When we broke apart, I laid against her frame. She held me in her lap, softly stroking my hair.</p><p>"Pearl?"</p><p>"Yes, my dear?"</p><p>"Did you mean it when you said you please better than she can?"</p><p>"Of course. Have I ever lied to you before?"</p><p>"No ma'am. It's just... do you still want her, now that you have me?"</p><p>"Do you want me to be completely honest?"</p><p>"You're never anything else, my mistress."</p><p>"Yes. I do still have a desire for Rose. But you're plenty for me."</p><p>I had knew the answer already. I wasn't prepared for what was to be said next.</p><p>"I wish there was away for me to be with her once more."</p><p>That's when it hit me.</p><p>"What if... What if I brought her to you?"</p><p>She blinked for a second.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What if you I brought you her gemstone?"</p><p>She then got a one knee and looked me dead in the eye.</p><p>"Connie. Do you know what you're saying? What you're suggesting is... betrayal against the Crystal Gems."</p><p>"I DON'T CARE!! After what they did to you, they deserve to be shattered."</p><p>"If you're serious about this, then I'll lend you my strength. My knowledge. I'll give you my powers and leadership."</p><p>"And I'll cherish these with my life. With your guidance, I'll succeed on my mission."</p><p>"You were always my favorite student."</p><p>"And you were always my favorite teacher."</p><p>We shared one final kiss before i woke up. I saw that the gemstone was gone, but in its place a light blue bracelet. When I reached my arm to admire it. My outfit changed to match Pearl's old one. Her lanceappeared before me in my left hand.</p><p>"Don't worry sensei." I said with intense fire in my eye. "I'll make you proud."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile at the Temple.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POV: Steven</strong>
</p><p>"I don't know how to tell you this."</p><p>"Amy, you know that you can tell me anything."</p><p>"Well, I just going to say it. *Deep Breath* I'm Pregnant."</p><p>At that moment my world stopped.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Yea. I took a test. Well, multiple tests. They all came up positive. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sorry. Why would you be sorry. This is going to to be the best moment of our lives. We're going to be parents."</p><p>"Except for one thing." She said in a somber tone.</p><p>"What would be?"</p><p>"It's going to be Rose all over again." She said as she started to cried in my chest.</p><p>Then realize shy she was upset.</p><p>"Hey. Look. Don't you worry about that nonsense." I said as I wiped away her tears. "We're going to enjoy these moment now, nevermind what down the road. We got each other and that's all that matters."</p><p>"You're right Steven. I worry too much. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Come on. Let's go. I want to enjoy ever second I have with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lies Vs. Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>
      <strong>POV: 3rd; Scene: Dreamscape</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Connie laid in Pearls arms, crying her heart out. She was so disappointed. So sadden by what she done. She had dishonored her teacher, her sensei, her master, her goddess, but most importantly, her lover. She repeated apologies after apologies. Pearl took these apologies, and responded with sweet nothings.</p>
    <p>"It's alright dear. It's nothing to be ashamed of."</p>
    <p>"Yes it is! Everything about this wrong. I betrayed you. I went behind your back, and this my punishment."</p>
    <p>"Ah, my sweetie." Pearl said as she cupped her face, softly. She then followed by planting a kiss on her lips. Connie's red, puffy, eyes closed, but her tears continued to flow. Pearl's words were comforting. However, they couldn't change things. What done was done, not even her goddess could change that.</p>
    <p>"What am I going to do? How am I even going to do this?" She looked up her mentor with teary eyes. "Pearl, please help me. I'm scared." She held onto her tighter. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling. The only solace she had was Pearl kind words and understanding. She was happy to have a Queen like her. Her mother didn't like what she had done, and offered a solution that would a have destroyed Connie's, already torn psyche. After Connie's strong refusal, Priyanka left, saying that she was on her own. A devastated Connie drove home, sobbing to herself, as she rushed to her bed, hoping to fall asleep, so she could see the only person that would understand her. Pearl always understand Connie. She was her teacher and lover after all.</p>
    <p>'She'll know what to do.' Connie said to herself. 'She always knows what to do.'</p>
    <p>"I think your should embrace this. Only a few get to experience something this magical. I only wish I wasn't focused by the process, or I would've tried myself. Then again, you're better than anything this universe has to offer."</p>
    <p>"You're too good for me."</p>
    <p>"And You're too worried about this. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."</p>
    <p>"Pearl?"</p>
    <p>"Yes my disciple?"</p>
    <p>"Are you upset about the fact that it's Steven's child?"</p>
    <p>Pearl let out a sigh. "I was, at first, when you told me." Connie started to sob, but Pearl held her close, as she whispered in her ear. "But then realise something; Its not really his child."</p>
    <p>"It's not?"</p>
    <p>"No. It's our child. In the day it was conceived, we became one. Our beings merged together, and we preform the ultimate fusion between man and gem. Its creation between us and a petal of Rose. Steven has no, and will have part in this. He, merely, was a catalyst that held her DNA. We, alone, will nurture this child. We will care for this being. Protect it. But, most importantly, we will give birth to this child, together."</p>
    <p>"Promise that you will never leave me."</p>
    <p>"Connie. You know I can't do that." She brought her left hand to Connie's waist, and her right to her cheek. "Because, I swore to never leave." She placed a passionate kiss upon her priestess.</p>
    <p>As Connie was being to wake up, Pearl faded out and spoke to her one more time. "Have I ever lied to you before?"</p>
    <p>Immediately following Connie return to reality, she began to cry sweet, bitter, tears. She wished that her dreams weren't just dreams. She looked down at her bracelet. She rubbed in softly.</p>
    <p>"No. You never do. You're above any filth that curse us mortals." She made up in her mind that she would tell Steven, the murderer of her lover, that he was a father, but he would have no involvement with this child.</p>
    <p>That the baby was not his, but her's. He took away her love, so she vowed that she wouldn't rest until, by the grace of her goddess, he was punished.</p>
    <p>She drew out her lance. "Severely."</p>
    <p>9 Months Later...</p>
    <p>
      <span class="u">
        <strong>POV: Steven; Scene: Hospital</strong>
      </span>
    </p>
    <p>I arrive in front of the emergency room. I walk through the automatic doors. The scent of bandages and alcohol hits me nose. These scent makes feel uneasy. This entire place makes me feel uneasy. Anyway, I asked the receptionist at desk the room of Connie Maheswaran.</p>
    <p>"Room 333, second floor."</p>
    <p>I thank her and head towards the elevator, Amethyst can't handle the stairs as of now. Giving birth took a lot out her. Giving her my energy during almost crippled me, but I do it all over again if I can. Especially if I get to witness the moment that Amethyst held Ametrine in her arms as they both cried for 5 five minutes straight, causing both of them to tire out, and fall asleep. It was good day.</p>
    <p>As we stand front of the door, I freeze.</p>
    <p>'I didn't think this through. What am I even to say to her? What is she even going to say to me, if she speaks to me? What if she-' My thoughts pause, as Amethyst places her soft hands on her lips on my cheek. I look down at her. That beautiful smile her face calm my worries. Only she could do that.</p>
    <p>"You seemed like you were lost in thought. Thought I bring you back."</p>
    <p>"Thanks."</p>
    <p>"You ready?"</p>
    <p>'No.'</p>
    <p>"Yes." She holds my hand as we enter the room.</p>
    <p>There on the bed was Connie. She looks over towards us, but immediately turns her head away.</p>
    <p>"Morning Amethyst. How the baby?"</p>
    <p>"She's fine. Left her with Garnet and Priyanka. Garnet insist that Steven don't bring her along for some reason that she didn't say."</p>
    <p>"Yea. Garnet was right. This isn't exactly a environment where to want to bring an innocent child. Speak of such, do you want to see Pearl?"</p>
    <p>"Sure." She say as she walks over to the crib. There, lays the caramel skin, wavy, light brown, hair, blue-eyes, that was my second daughter. Or, at least in both Amethsyt's and Connie's eye's, Connie's first child. I hear the heart monitor speed up. I immediately realize that Connie see me looking, so I turn my head. The beeping quickly slows to a steady crawl. I takes everything I have not to cry.</p>
    <p>'I can't even look at my own child. I feel a dog that can't get out of the kennel, as he watches his babies be taken away. So close, yet I can't break through the bars.'</p>
    <p>"Steven?" Amethyst's breaks me out of me stupor. "Don't you want to see this precious angel?"</p>
    <p>"Thanks for the complement. But I think she is more of a demigod than an angel. But, yeah Steven, don't want to look my baby?"</p>
    <p>Every shot she gives me lands a direct hit on my heart. I can only take so much. "Actually, my head is starting to hurt. Must be coming down with a head cold. And I don't want get her sick."</p>
    <p>"Yeah. Don't bring your filthy body near my daughter!"</p>
    <p>A awkward silence fills up the room for about a minute before Amethyst breaks it up.</p>
    <p>"So, who the father?"</p>
    <p>I begin to wish for the awkward silence to come back. Connie looks at Amethyst with confusion. She turns and looks at me with hate.</p>
    <p>"*Sigh* Steven didn't tell you, did he?"</p>
    <p>Amethyst looks at me with confusion, but I can't return her gaze.</p>
    <p>"No, he didn't."</p>
    <p>"Why am I not surprised? You're always doing this Steven. Just like you didn't tell me you were the one that killed Pearl."</p>
    <p>My eyes begin to dilate.</p>
    <p>'How did you...'</p>
    <p>"Don't worry about how I got the information, just know that I got from a very reliable source. Unlikely you. Steven, I trusted you. [Crying] How could you do something so heinous?! All she wanted was someone to love her just as much as she loved them. Sure, she had time adjust, but time doesn't matter when a 18 year old reminder that your love was gone. But you didn't care. You never did. [Angry rising in your voice, heart monitor quickens]If you did, you would have killed yourself a long time ago. I can't even stand to be in the same room as you. I don't want anywhere near me, or my Pearl. [Calms down, deep breathe, monitor returns to normal]But if you still want to be friends, then do just one thing."</p>
    <p>I never realise that I was crying until now. Her words, they confirmed every last one of my fears. I feel Amethyst wrapping her arms around my broken form as look up at Connie with devastation in my eyes.</p>
    <p>"Tell the truth."</p>
    <p>'She don't mean...'</p>
    <p>"Tell Amethyst the truth that you have been covering up for over 9 months."</p>
    <p>Amethyst look change to confusion.</p>
    <p>"What is she talking about? There's no secrets between me and you. Right?"</p>
    <p>I say nothing.</p>
    <p>I hear to sounds of heart speeding up and Amethyst trying coax me.</p>
    <p>I see nothing.</p>
    <p>Everything becomes a muffled blur.</p>
    <p>Then...</p>
    <p>...I hear nothing.</p>
    <p>Hahahaha.'</p>
    <p>"Nooooo."</p>
    <p>'Isn't this amusing?'</p>
    <p>"Noooooooo!"</p>
    <p>'Looks like the truth is finally coming out. I trained that girl well. She knew your weaknesses and exploited them. With quick and effective blows. Not so high and mighty now, are you?! I know you want to silence her. I know you're yearning for your baby. So why haven't you killed her? After all, you only break what you create. You destroy the things you don't like. It's just as she said; you're not as pure as you claim to be. You not worthy of your title. Your gem. Your lover. You should just kill yourself.'</p>
    <p>"If you tell Amethyst the truth, I'll forgive you. I'll even let you hold and help Pearl."</p>
    <p>'Oh, an ultimatum. I taught her better than thought.'</p>
    <p>"I'll get to hold her? You'll actually let me hold Pearl?"</p>
    <p>"Yes. I'll let you care for her too. All you gotta do is tell the truth."</p>
    <p>"The truth. Amethyst: I have loved you for the longest. Everyday that I have been with are the best days of my life. There's nothing in this universe that I would ever desire more you. I wish for nothing to come between our love. That why it pains me some much when I say that I, Steven Quartz Universe, is... is..." It was two simple words, but, at that moment, they were the hardest words in the english dictionary. "...the father. I cheated on you with Connie Maheswaran. I went out to get doughnuts and run into her at the cafe. She needed help moving. After I finished that, we began to talk. Pearl came up in conversation. My guilt got the better of me. When she told that she missed me, that made me feel more relieved. I gave into my damned emotions! Next thing I know, we're both fucking naked, laying next to each other!" I fell on my knee, as the salt of my tears burn my cheek and looked up at my goddess. My eyes begged for forgiveness, but hers were hidden from me. I looked over at Connie with a seeded rage. "There, are you happy now?! You got what wanted! I told the truth! I didn't leave anything out! Now, Let Me See My Daughter!!"</p>
    <p>She began to chuckle. Then, it turned into a full-blown laughing fit. It scared me that she laughed louder louder as she continued. Just as quickly as she started, she ended with a sigh.</p>
    <p>"You're still hiding something."</p>
    <p>"I've Have Hid Nothing From You Or Her. Stop Playing Games and Hold Up Your End!"</p>
    <p>"You didn't tell her what told me."</p>
    <p>'What was she talking about?'</p>
    <p>"When made love to m-"</p>
    <p>"Don't you dare you that term! It was nothing but meaningless sex! We were both vulnerable. We made a mistake. It was a mistake. My daughter was the only good thing that came out it. Now Let Me See Her, Now!"</p>
    <p>"Tell us this first, since it was a mistake, Who did you say you loved more when we were making said mistake."</p>
    <p>"I never said anything of the sort during that tragedy. Amethyst, surely you are wise enough to-"</p>
    <p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"</p>
    <p>Everything was silent. I didn't even hear my daughter cries. I was to busy processing had just happened.</p>
    <p>'No. Not you Amethyst. Please, not you.'</p>
    <p>"I want to hear it from her."</p>
    <p>"Wise decision, Amethyst. You see, while Steven I made..." She looked over at me with a devilish smirk. "...our mistake, he became quite, let's say, vocal. The entire time, if he wasn't laying kisses on me, he would talk about how much he misses me. How much he would think about me. How he would never let me go again. He even talked about how he loved me."</p>
    <p>'You lying whore!' I clenched my fist in a seething rage. 'I never said those words to you. Never at that moment did I tell you that.'</p>
    <p>"I never asked him to, he just did on his own. He started to speed up when he said if he wasn't with you. He would stay with me. He thrusted harder when he said that he didn't care that he was with you, he loved me more. Then, as he climaxed, he shouted to the world that I was that only one he ever, truly, loved."</p>
    <p>I couldn't defend myself. She wouldn't believe me, not now. Now, she wouldn't love me anymore. She didn't say anything, as she walked out of the room, out of the hospital, but most importantly, out of my life.</p>
    <p>I ran out after her but she was no where in sight. I found my car with a long slash mark across the doors. Regardless, I jumps in the front, started the car. I sped out onto the road.</p>
    <p>I heading to the one placed she would go. Or, perhaps I should person.</p>
    <p>I arrived at the Temple rushed inside.</p>
    <p>I open my room door look the the mauve cradle to see that it was empty.</p>
    <p>I open a path that leads into Amethyst's room. I rushed toward the soft clouds as they slow turned into hard stone.</p>
    <p>I finally made through the cave. I try to sense Amethyst's presence before I finally get a lock on it.</p>
    <p>When I had reached her, she was crying her heart out as she held our child her arms. Her head lifted up towards me, but her eyes were covered. However, I knew that they were filled with hatred.</p>
    <p>"Why aren't you with your true love? I think she's better with you."</p>
    <p>"If I said it once, I'll say it again. It was a mistake. I did sleep with her yes. However, I did not, I repeat, Did Not tell her I loved her more than you. She is lying about that."</p>
    <p>"Well? So what? Just because you think it's a mistake, that it's ok? That it never happened?"</p>
    <p>"No. But wished it never did. But can't but feel happy the it did. I have another daughter now. I'll never get to see her again but that okay, because I'll still love her all the same." I took at step near her. "And I got you, right?"</p>
    <p>She summoned her weapon. "Take one more step, and I unleash my fury on you."</p>
    <p>"Amethyst."</p>
    <p>CRACK*</p>
    <p>Blood seeped from slash on my shirt.</p>
    <p>I stumbled backwards, as my eyes widen in shock. My left hand unconsciously trailed the wound.</p>
    <p>"Why..."</p>
    <p>"I told you. Don't you dare come near me. I don't love you anymore. Now leave my sight. Now!"</p>
    <p>I wasn't going to believe her. 'Somewhere inside her heart, she still loved me. She just hurt right. I deserve every she'll throw at me.'</p>
    <p>I took another forward, as I began to receive my punishment.</p>
    <p>I ignore her angry words. I continued to move. Each strike of her whip hurt worst than the last, but this a speck of dust the scale compared the weight of pain that put Amethyst through. I every step was counted by the number of gauze on my body.</p>
    <p>'Ugh! 37...ugh! 38...ahh! 39...'</p>
    <p>After forty, I finally was able get to get a hold of her. Her hair smelt of lilac and sweet nectar. As she struggled to get free, I cried.</p>
    <p>"Amethyst. I'm sorry. I broke your trust. I deserve everything you done up until now. I know that what I did was wrong. I swore to never do it again. I'll let you beat me with your flaming whips. I let you destroy my room. You can even end my immortal life." Still holding, I fell to my knees. "But, please, don't leave me. Don't say that you don't love me. I need you. I don't wanna dream without you next to me. Waking up to you never felt so real. You're my reality. Without you I'd go insane. Please...*sobs* just take me back. I'll be better a lover. I'll be a better man. I'll be a better servant."</p>
    <p>I felt something drop on my head. Then I felt it again. I lift my tear-stained, and I saw my goddess crying.</p>
    <p>"I hate you. I hate that you cheated on me. I hated that you lied to me. I hate that you had another child with her. But, I love you much more than hate you."</p>
    <p>I lifted myself up off the ground and pulled my precious quartz, along with my Ametrine, into a soft embrace.</p>
    <p>"I swear. No more lies. No more Cheating. Just you, Ametrine, and me. No one else matters. Just as long as I have you."</p>
    <p>I gave everything up for my Amethyst. Is that so wrong that I lost my religion ended up losing my best friend, my second daughter, my good name, my word, my trust? Yes. It absolutely was wrong. But I wished I never lost my Amy.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>Done. I wrote this at different times late at night so if it seems rushed or out of context, I'm sorry. As I said before, I'm going a hiatus until I can sort our what I plan to do next. Thx for your support. If you want to discuss ideas. PM me or Send me a shout through my email or Facebook[messenger preferred].</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>Twenty points to whoever can name the songs featured in the chapters. Good night. I love all of y'all.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>Peace, Love, Anime</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>-AHA.</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unhappy Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harder, my baby . P-please fuck me harder."</p><p>I hate my life.</p><p>"Aaah!~ Right There."</p><p>I stared down at the floor. Her moans echo through walls. Why did I have to get the room next to Mom's?</p><p>"Aaa~aaaah! I'm going insane. But I love your cock so much."</p><p>"You love being my little slut, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeeeeesssss~! I'ma dirty little girl!"</p><p>"Yeah, but your my girl."</p><p>I gripped my pink sheets as I wrapped them around my head, failing to block out the noise.</p><p>"Ooooh Amy, I'm coming!"</p><p>"Then come for your Mistress, Connie."</p><p>What made it worst is the fact that she's fucking my best friend's mother.</p><p>"Oh Amethyst, love you." "<em>Kill me! PLEASE!"</em></p><p>"I'm that good, huh?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p>"Better than Steven?"</p><p>'<em>Oh, mother why did you have say that.'</em></p><p>"There's no comparison. I will say that your style of lovemaking is rather unique."</p><p>"You just love getting fuck with a big dick."</p><p>"<em>Shove a shotgun down my throat, and start firing away."</em></p><p>"Classic Pillow Talk as always, Amy."</p><p>"Yeah, but you always come back for more."</p><p>"Point taken. Care to join me for a shower."</p><p>"<em>NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!."</em></p><p>"And have the chance to run my hands over your wet ass, hell yeah."</p><p>"<em>Bleach. Clorox Brand Bleach."</em></p><p>"If you keep talking like that and my ass won't the only things that wet."</p><p>"That's what I'm counting on it."</p><p>"<em>Cyanide. I need Cyanide, Now!"</em></p><p>"You're such a sex addict."</p><p>"As long as that means I get to fuck you in the shower. Then I'm your sex addict."</p><p>"No shower could clean how dirty you are."</p><p>"Yet, again, you keep coming back for more every time."</p><p>Sadly, she does.</p><p>"Hey Lil Amy."</p><p>"<em>Why the fuck are you in my room, slut?"</em></p><p>"[bashful] Hey . How are you?"</p><p>"Doing well.[<em>Just got through fucking you mother.</em>] How are you?"</p><p>My cheeks grew a crimson hue. "G-good. N-nothing interesting at all."</p><p>
  <em>[You been on the rock for 13 yrs and you can even come up with a decent lie. Such a tragic flaw.]</em>
</p><p>"Cut the crap you cunt."</p><p>She had the most fucked up shit eating grin caused a great fear to spread through my body.</p><p>
  <em>[She too damn easy]</em>
</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"You know I sensed you, peeping listening in on your mother's room. You disgust me."</p><p>"I-it wasn't like that. You guys were just so loud, a-and"</p><p>"And what? That you could get away with eavesdropping. So you can go tell you daddy, little bitch?"</p><p>"<em>Where do you get off at talking about him." </em>I couldn't say that to her. She's right, I was a little bitch. So I just stared at the floor. [<em>Fucking pussy</em>]</p><p>"He doesn't love you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your parents. They don't really care about you."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"It isn't? Then tell me… why doesn't your dad spend time with you?"</p><p>I couldn't really answer that honestly. He always says that he has to go out with friends. He tells me that it's because he rarely gets to see them, but I know it's because of mom.</p><p>"He's busy."</p><p>"With what? His many affairs? Who is he with today. Peridot?"</p><p>I began crying. Her smile grew wider as my tears dripped onto the blue carpeted floor.</p><p>"No."</p><p>He actually was.</p><p>"Maybe Lapis is with them as well."</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"Your father hugging, kissing another woman."</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>"Forgetting about his life here."</p><p>"Please *sniff* just shut up."</p><p>"Forgetting that you ever existed."</p><p>'<em>You know what fuck this bitch!</em></p><p>"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore!"</p><p>She was frozen by my outburst.</p><p>"I'm sick of you! I'm so sick and tired of you and my mother always bad mouthing my father. He might have made a few mistakes, but his part-human. And humans can mistakes. Humans have flaws. If there is a person responsible for my mother's hatred, it your thirsty ass. You don't even love her. Pearl told me what you say about my family. How you despise everyone here. You are just using her to make her hate my father even more. Well, guess what? I fucking hate you, you fucking dike!"</p><p>She was silent. She stared at my features. I could feel her scanning every inch of my body with her eyes. Her expression showed no signs of fear, nor joy, nor rage. At that very moment, I was pralaysised. I could not move, even though every nerve in my body were crying bloody murder. My death. No. I had to keep up my tough act.</p><p>"What, don't have anything to sa-"</p><p>Crack.</p><p>Blood spewed from my mouth. I dropped to the floor as she towered over me. I looked up, and immediately regretted my decision. I felt as if I staring into the eyes of satan. She expression was still and void of emotion, but… those eyes. God, those eyes were the eyes of a demon who would kill satan for bragging rights. The eternal flames were being held back by those orbs. I shook violently.</p><p>"[nonchalantly] Care to repeat yourself, bitch?" That almost sounded like an order.</p><p>"..." I words were blocked an invisible force inside my throat.</p><p>"Didn't you hear me,"</p><p><em>CRACK! </em>Yep. There goes one of my ribs.</p><p>"SPEAK!"</p><p>
  <em>CRACK!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>POP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHIP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CRASH!</em>
</p><p><strong>*Hack* </strong>Blood started to fill my lungs. She started to walk towards. My frozen panic was over, and I desperately tried to crawl away from her. I stopped when caught my leg. My eyes widened in horror as I turned to meet her own. Those merciless eyes.</p><p>"I don't think you understand how this works, so let me explain. I'm your superior, you got that? You can call me ma'am, master, god even, but don't you think, not even for a second, that wouldn't kill a dog like you. I don't care if you're Amethyst's daughter. You make have her eyes, her stature, you may even have some of her powers, but you bleed. You still have him in you, and that makes you weak, your human part. His blood runs through your veins. It makes me <em>excited</em> to see it spilled out of your mouth. So, let me give you some advice, okay? When I command you to speak…" She picked me up by the throat. "...you better listen. Got it, bitch."</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am."</p><p>"That's better." She said as she slowly stroke my long black. That merciless look in her eyes slowly died, but it began to change into a even more terrible. I was a look she throws at my mother. Devily grin. Her trail from my leaking face to my torn t-shirt, down to my ripped leggings. Taking in every bruise, every cut, every exposed area were being glazed over by her glassy eyes.</p><p>
  <em>She wasn't kidding.</em>
</p><p>She dropped me like a sad sack of shit, yet her eyes didn't left me. Not even for an instant.</p><p>"You really hurt my feeling, Amerite."</p><p>"I-i'm sorry, ma'am. Please, I'll be good, just don't…"</p><p>Her grin only widened. "Don't what?" She straddled my hips, her eyes changing to faint blue. Her hands roamed the outside of my shirt. Her fingers were like vipers slithering across my body.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy…</em>
</p><p>"[crying]P-please ! I-i'm sorry! I do whatever you want, just not this!"</p><p>"I'm just massaging your sore body, my pet." Her hands went underneath my bra. AlI could do was sob as she began violating me.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy… please save me.</em>
</p><p>She licked my tears away for I was at her complete mercy.</p><p>"Shush now. I haven't started yet."</p><p>"Yooooo. Lil Amy. I came to see if you wanted to g-."</p><p>I turn my head toward the door, and there he stood. My father held a look of confusing and horror.</p><p>"Connie, what is God's name are you doing to my daughter?" His long, dark black,hair flashed pink for a brief moment. Though, she didn't seem to care. Smiling, she simply said, as if things were normal, "I am just showing her where she belongs." She look back at me.</p><p>"[whispers] Looks like I have to go now. Too bad, because I really was going to stretch you."</p><p>I nearly vomited out of fear.</p><p>She pinches my nipples extra hard before getting off me. She strutted out of the room. She looked up at dad, then to me, back to him and smiles.</p><p>"I enjoyed myself."</p><p>With that, she left. Along with my wall. I bursted into tears.</p><p>"[sobbing]Daddy!"</p><p>"Amerite! Oh God, Amerite! [crying]What did she do to you, my baby? What did she my little girl?!"</p><p>He knew what happened. He couldn't unsee what he saw. He rushed over to my broken form and kissed off my bruises, but I still cried in his arms. When he was done. He began to whisper in my ear.</p><p>"She's gone now. She will never come back. I swear, you never have to worry about her ever again." He looked down at my ruined clothes, and the concern was apparent in his voice.</p><p>"Amy?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy?"</p><p>I'm going to need you to be a be a big girl for daddy okay?"</p><p>"Y-yes sir."</p><p>"I'm going to need you to strip down. All the way down."</p><p>"Y-yes s-sir!"</p><p>"Good girl. Daddy proud of you."</p><p>I looked away as I slowly removed my shirt and bra. It hurt like a bitch. Even though this was my father, I was nervous. I knew he would never try anything or hurt me, but still, I was nervous. A thought crossed my mind.</p><p>
  <em>He is not going to like it</em>
</p><p>My chest finally being able to breathe was nice, but it did little to relieve the pain and pressure. I took a deep breath and removed my bottoms.</p><p>
  <em>God, this is embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>But at the same time, I knew it was okay. I look down and my creamy legs. That when a notice the large deep purple marks.</p><p>"Oh my shit! You more purple than your mother." He said in horror. Which soon became rage.</p><p>"[distorted] She did this to you?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>He suddenly exploded with a pink aura. His hair flashed once again, but only to remain pink. His body glowed as he muscle grew. His hair flared up. He looked absolute and divine.</p><p>
  <em>It's like if Jesus himself came back.</em>
</p><p>His voice was like thunder.</p><p>"She dies! Where is she?! I'm going to gut her life a fatten heifer. How dare she do this to my daughter?!" He materialise a large pink sword. It reminded me of Ichigo's. "I'm going to go find her. I swear if she has been doing this with Pearl, I'm going to mu-"</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed aloud.</p><p>I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't be alone. Naked and afraid. I was vulnerable. She might come back he leaves, then who would protect me. Only daddy would protect me.</p><p>"[sobbing] Please, Daddy! Don't Do it! Not again! No, Daddy! Please, Daddy!"</p><p>"A-amerite?"</p><p>His voice and demeanor, slowly, began to return to normal. His body returned to normal.</p><p>
  <em>Kinda like his new look better.</em>
</p><p>"Amerite. I'm taking you to the hospital."</p><p>"I don't want to, daddy. What if she's there. Or her mother's working?"</p><p>"Well, I can't leave you like this sweetie."</p><p>"Daddy, you used your healing powers to heal me before, right?"</p><p>"Yes baby."</p><p>"Couldn't you do the same for the rest of me."</p><p>"Amerite. I know what you're saying, but you know that some of these injuries are on some your "delicate areas"."</p><p>"You know. But I also know that you would never hurt me. You daddy. And daddies love their daughters."</p><p>"That's Amerite. Daddy loves you so very much. He do anything for you."</p><p>"Then please heal me."</p><p>"Okay. Get on the bed and I'll started."</p><p>I nod, and made my way towards the twin set. I laid sideways, body on top of my pillow, trying to numb some of the pain, but it still hurt nonetheless.</p><p>
  <em>He loves me…</em>
</p><p>He walked beside the bed.</p><p>"I'm going to start now Amy. If it's too much, just squeeze my hand okay?"</p><p>I nod.</p><p>
  <em>He cares for me…</em>
</p><p>He started with my bloody knuckles. It hurt like hell when trailed his tongue across it. But after a few long licks, it start to subside. He work his way up my arms. A faint blush spread across my face. He was gentle with me. I never underworked an area, while at the same time never stay at the same place long. The marks on my arms were nearly gone now.</p><p>"Now, for that bruise on your neck."</p><p>When he tongue touched me, it was like fire. A nice, warm, burning fire across my body. I kept telling myself that it was dad. That he was only doing this out of fatherly love. But it didn't matter to my body. The way he stroke my mess of lock he like a touch from king Midas. I slowly wrapped my hands around his head as he continued on. It took everything for not to moan his name.</p><p>"D-daddy~"</p><p>"Yes dear."</p><p>"I love you so much. Thank you~"</p><p>"I love you too. You're my precious little quartz."</p><p>
  <em>I'm his to do whatever with.</em>
</p><p>He moved away and I reluctantly let go of him.</p><p>He slithered his hands with spot before massaging my breasts.</p><p>
  <em>Hsssssssssssss</em>
</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Your hands are rough."</p><p>"Oh, sorry baby."</p><p>"It's okay. You didn't mean to."</p><p>"I guess I'll have to do it the way I been doing it."</p><p>"I prefer it that way. I-it gets better results."</p><p>
  <em>Like a nice wet dream tonight.</em>
</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to start."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>It was like electricity sparking through every inch of my body. His wet tongue gliding over my sore breast with like a divine light in the Hell's dark abyss. I couldn't keep them in anymore.</p><p>They broke through and didn't care. I wrapped my legs around him.</p><p>
  <em>He so good to me. I wish doesn't have to leave...</em>
</p><p>He accidently pressed himself against my core, and boy I felt it. He was big. Which I figured from age but this was a bit bigger than I imagined. And the fact his was somewhat hard made even better.</p><p>
  <em>He finds me attractive…</em>
</p><p>He quickly started on the next one, and it was almost better than the last. There was more pleasure there than there pain. I felt my getting wetter.</p><p><em>Just one rub to ease the fire</em>. I kept going.</p><p>"[whispers] Daddy~"</p><p>"Yes Amy?"</p><p>"I love more than mommy. She talks about you but I never listen. I always knew you were avoid person at heart. Nothing compares to how much love I have for you. I know you might think it's wrong but…i….I lo…."</p><p>
  <em>So close. Just a few more….</em>
</p><p>"I'm in love with you, Daddy."</p><p>I came all over his pants.</p><p>He gently rocked me back and forth as soft music played in the background.</p><p>He promised to stop going out at night and spend more time with me. He promised that he'll get a divorce with mom and deal with .</p><p>"You'll always be my daughter."</p><p>"And you'll always love me?"</p><p>"Til the end of my immortality."</p><p>"Will I become immortality dad?"</p><p>"Maybe when you master your powers."</p><p>I knew why were avoiding the obvious issue. But, after today, I tired of running.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I love you more than a daughter should. But you don't seem uneasy. Aren't you disgusted? Why aren't upset?"</p><p>He took a minute. He appeared to be thinking. Looking for the right words.</p><p>"Because dads always love their daughters, no matter what. And you're all I got left."</p><p>
  <em>I feel that way too.</em>
</p><p>"But you don't feel like I do for you."</p><p>"Sorry. But even your dad has limits."</p><p>"I know." <em>But I still want you. </em>"I never expected you to feel the same way." <em>But I am going to change that.</em></p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Thirteenth birthday, sweetie."</p><p>I nearly forgot that I was born today. It was all the conflict in this damn house. When you nearly are killed and tortured at the hands of some whore, you kinda makes big event slip.</p><p>"You always keep track of things like that, huh?"</p><p>"Only when it come to my daughter."</p><p>"You're a good father. I wish people would see what you do for me."</p><p>"Yeah. I do too."</p><p>I embraced him under my covers. I tucked myself into the sheet while he sat against the headboard.</p><p>"Sleep the night with me?"</p><p>"Sure. I'll keep look out. You just get some rest. You had a long day."</p><p>"Yes daddy. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my precious little quartz."</p><p>
  <em>I'll always be yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Well, today is first day of being an actually adult. I mean its cool and everything, but really feels like every other birthday(04/26). Tomorrow my 5 year anniversary on this site. So i decided to update Steven Universe since it was my starting point. Well one more month and Ill be going off basic training and more AIT. I'm nervous yet excited about the army, but soon y'all wont have to deal with these damnable A/N. [Which I learned, after actually </b>
  </em>
  <b>READING </b>
  <em>the guidelines can get me terminated. DG2F. XD. But thanks for laughs, the views, the followers, the favorite, and occasionally guest reviews. Wouldn't do it without you because I couldn't do it on my own.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>